horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yummy (Justin Bieber song)
"Yummy" is a song by Canadian singer, songwriter, and actor Justin Bieber. It was released on January 3, 2020, alongside its lyrics video as the lead single from his upcoming fifth studio album Changes. The song is Bieber's first single to be released in three years. Lyrics Chorus Yeah, you got that yummy-yum That yummy-yum, that yummy-yummy Yeah, you got that yummy-yum That yummy-yum, that yummy-yummy Say the word, on my way Yeah babe, yeah babe, yeah babe Any night, any day Say the word, on my way Yeah babe, yeah babe, yeah babe In the mornin' or the late Say the word, on my way 1 Bona fide stallion Ain't in no stable, no, you stay on the run Ain't on the side, you're number one Yeah, every time I come around, you get it done (You get it done) Pre-Chorus Fifty-fifty, love the way you split it Hundred racks, help me spend it, babe Light a match, get litty, babe That jet set, watch the sunset kinda, yeah, yeah Rollin' eyes back in my head, make my toes curl, yeah, yeah Chorus Yeah, you got that yummy-yum That yummy-yum, that yummy-yummy Yeah, you got that yummy-yum That yummy-yum, that yummy-yummy Say the word, on my way Yeah babe, yeah babe, yeah babe Any night, any day Say the word, on my way Yeah babe, yeah babe, yeah babe In the mornin' or the late Say the word, on my way 2 Standin' up, keep me on the rise Lost control of myself, I'm compromised You're incriminating, no disguise (No disguise) And you ain't never runnin' low on supplies Pre-Chorus Fifty-fifty, love the way you split it Hundred racks, help me spend it, babe Light a match, get litty, babe That jet set, watch the sunset kinda, yeah, yeah Rollin' eyes back in my head, make my toes curl, yeah, yeah Chorus Yeah, you got that yummy-yum That yummy-yum, that yummy-yummy (You stay flexin' on me) Yeah, you got that yummy-yum (Yeah, yeah) That yummy-yum, that yummy-yummy Say the word, on my way Yeah babe, yeah babe, yeah babe (Yeah, babe) Any night, any day Say the word, on my way Yeah babe, yeah babe, yeah babe (Yeah, babe) In the mornin' or the late Say the word, on my way Bridge Hop in the Lambo', I'm on my way Drew House slippers on with a smile on my face I'm elated that you are my lady You got the yum, yum, yum, yum You got the yum, yum-yum, woah Woah-ooh Chorus Yeah, you got that yummy-yum That yummy-yum, that yummy-yummy Yeah, you got that yummy-yum That yummy-yum, that yummy-yummy Say the word, on my way Yeah babe, yeah babe, yeah babe (Yeah, babe) Any night, any day Say the word, on my way Yeah babe, yeah babe, yeah babe (Yeah, babe) In the mornin' or the late Say the word, on my way Why It Sucks # The hook is very repetitive, as the word "Yummy" is used a ridiculous amount of times. Reminder: it took 6 people to write this song! # The lyrics are dumb and disgusting. # At some points, he tries to sound like Chris Brown which, given Brown's reputation, is a little disconcerting... # The production is bland and generic, featuring stale traps, bland synth, and Bieber's lifeless vocals. # It's another failed attempt by a pop singer to rap, much like "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande. # The music video is laughable and stupid. Plus, this one song features several different music videos, seemingly a desperate bid to force it in everyone's faces (more on that later). # This is easily Justin's worst song after Baby and I Don't Care with Ed Sheeran. # In a scummy attempt to get the song to #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, he asked people to open up Spotify or YouTube and let it play while they’re asleep in a now-deleted Instagram post. He even had the audacity to tell his international listeners to buy a VPN to make it apply for the US charts. These actions are illegal in most countries and exposed him as a scummy music chart fixer (a really bad one at that). #* Luckily, the song ended up landing at #2, with Roddy Ricch’s "The Box" taking first place, causing his scheme to game (cheat) the system to fail. #* In a meta sense, it also shows how desperate Bieber is for attention these days. Music Video Category:2020s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Justin Bieber's Downfall Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2020 Category:2020s Category:2020 songs Category:Songs that flopped